Justaposição
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Eu pensei que finalmente havia me livrado dele, aquele que tinha sido minha ruína. Mas o destino quis que ficasse junto de novo, um sobre o outro, da mesma forma que eramos antes de eu ser preso. Isso não poderia dar certo nunca. *SasoDei* Sasori POV


OMG! Consegui transformar uma música bonitinha e hetero em fic yaoi *o*.

Dedicada ao Alestório que me desafio perguntando se ele me desse uma letra romântica eu conseguiria fazer uma fic. Ele escolheu a música "Mesa de saloon do Matanza xD Viu? Eu consegui \o/ Daí eu resolvi dar a fic de presente para ele já que é seu aniversário. Omedetou tanjoubi *o*. Antes que perguntem, ele não é gay, não que eu saiba ao menos xD É que ele me desafio num dia que eu estava empolgada lendo yaoi.

E créditos ao Drixy por ter me dado a idéia do lemon, eu estava sem inspiração.

Como já devem saber, isso é um yaoi, se não gostou o problema não é meu, você foi avisado previamente S2

Espero que gostem.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

**Sasori POV**

Caramba, a quanto tempo mesmo eu estou aqui? Eu parei de contar já no primeiro mês. Maldito, maldito, mil vez maldito. Eu não imagino que aquele loiro seria minha ruína. Por que mesmo aceitei ser parceiro dele? Era o que eu ficava me perguntando até hoje.

- Visita!

A voz chata e esganiçada do guarda ainda atraia minha atenção. A merda era que eu ainda esperava que tivesse ao menos uma visita. Está bem eu admito. Eu queria que aquele loiro chato, arrogante e metido viesse me visitar.

- Você tem visita! – a voz de um segundo guarda soou estranha aos meus ouvidos.

Como assim eu tinha visita? Era mais fácil não discutir. Resolvi seguir a fila de detentos até a sala de visitas. Quando chegou minha vez não havia ninguém me esperando. Será que tudo não passou de uma ilusão, justamente quando eu estava prestes a sair daquele porcaria de prisão.

- Sentiu minha falta, un? – eu conhecia aquela voz, aquele perfume.

- É claro que não – eu jamais admitiria que sentia falta daquele ser irritante.

- Me espere amanhã, eu vou te dar a melhor recepção – ele mordeu minha orelha.

Kuso, eu odiava quando ele começava a fazer seu pequeno jogo de sedução. A merda é que eu sempre caia. Por que raios eu fui me envolver com esse desgraçado?

- Eu vou fazer ser melhor que nossa última vez juntos.

Sem que eu percebesse ele abriu o zíper da minha calça e adentrou com suas pequenas mãos pela mesma. Eu odiava perder o controle daquele jeito. Ele sabia muito bem como me deixar fora de controle. Eu estava quase gozando quando ele parou.

- Não vou estragar a diversão de amanhã. Cuide-se Danna e tente não arrumar confusão, un.

Ele saiu saltitante e feliz pela porta. Mas que merda! Além de me deixar estarrecido, confuso ele ainda me deixa excitado. Mas que poha, custava ter aliviado minha tensão?

Voltei para minha cela ainda irritado com a besta pela qual fui me aproximar. Pelo menos amanhã parecia ser o dia das grandes emoções.

**Primeiro dia fora da cadeia estadual  
Ela que eu encontro bem na porta a me esperar  
Num conversível com motor ligado  
Que acabara de roubar**

Eu fiquei o resto do dia olhando para o teto somente pensando naquele loiro. Eu estava me sentindo livre e feliz como nunca estivesse todo o tempo que fiquei naquele maldito lugar. Eu odiava esperar. A merda é que ainda teria que esperar mais um dia. Um único dia para finalmente me ver livre dessa merda. E arrumaria uma merda ainda maior. Por que mesmo eu gostava do Deidara?

O suplício parecia maior do que quanto o encontrei. Por que o tempo parece passar mais devagar quando queremos que ele passe rapidamente?

Os raios solares entrarem devagar em minha, fazendo-me finalmente tomar conta que a noite já havia passado. O dia anterior ainda estava muito vívido em minha mente.

Não demorou tanto para que o guarda viesse até a minha cela e dissesse que eu estava livre. Nos seus olhos havia um brilho de aversão. Não que eu me importasse. Já estava acostumado com tantos olhares de repúdio para cima de mim. Na porta havia outro guarda que entregou meus pertences assim que passei. Era somente um relógio antigo, o único objeto que restou do meu passado negro. Não que o atual fosse branco.

Cada passo que eu dava próximo a saída, mais sentia os raios solares infliltrando pela minha pele. A porta se fechou atrás de mim, deixando-me a intensa sensação de liberdade fluindo pelo meu sangue.

A próxima coisa que entrou em meu campo de visão foi um belo conversível preto. A barulho estrondantes denunciava que o motor estava ligado. Escorrado no mesmo estava aquele maldito ser que tirava toda a minha sanidade mental e que me satisfazia como ninguém. Aposto que ele tinha roubado aquele carro! Meu loiro idiota jamais teria paciência para trabalhar e guardar o dinheiro necessário para isso.

- Pronto Danna?

Eu sempre estava pronto. Pouco me importava para onde nós iriamos, desde que eu pudesse sentir novamente a sensação de adrenalina e excitação correndo pelas minhas veias.

Ele me puxou pela gola da camisa e me beijou. Sem nenhum escrúpulo ou vergonha, mesmo com os guardas nos observando. Eu não posso negar, senti falta daqueles lábios macios e exigentes sobre os meus.

- Você dirige – ele estendeu as chaves esperando que eu aceitasse.

**De volta na estrada, hoje é comemoração  
Um maço de cigarros e uma garrafa de gim**

É óbvio que não iria recusar aquela oportunidade. Eu amava a velocidade, sentir o vento batendo contra o meu rosto. Era um sensação única e inesquecível. Logo estavamo na estrada, a mais de cem e vinte quilometros por hora. Já falei o quanto eu amo a velocidade?

Num ponto da estrada, sem muito movimento, Deidara segurou minhas mãos, fazendo-me girar o volante. Pegamos uma estrada de chão, ainda naquela velocidade absurda. Tirando que quase capotamos na estrada quando ele me forçou a fazer a curva. O loiro somente sorria para mim, tão ou mais sádico que eu.

- Pare... – a primeira coisa que escutei desde que pegamos a estrada.

Meti o pé no freio, os pneus cantando e me segurando no volante para manter o carro em sua trajetória. Não me surprendi ao ver que parei no exato ponto em que uma cabana abandonada estava. Parecia que aquele desgraçado tinha tudo planejado.

Sai do carro e somente o segui. Ele estava parecendo incomodado com minha atitude. Ele realmente não esperava que eu confiasse nele depois de tudo, esperava?

- Gomenasai...

Apesar de ser dia, a cabana estava tão escura que não pude observar a face dele naquele momento. Eu realmente queria ver, não era todo dia que meu pequeno se humilhava daquela maneira. Antes que eu pudesse finalmente alcançá-lo, senti o cheiro do cigarro invadir minhas narinas. Poha, já não me bastou ontem, agora ele vai me tentar novamente?

Ele colocou o cigarro na minha boca, intoxicando com o veneno latente que dispersava para dentro do meu corpo. Parecia que realmente ele estava disposto a me dar a melhor recepção. Só estava faltando o tão delicioso sabor do alcool.

- Se você me der uma bebida agora, eu te faço meu aqui e agora – minha voz já estava levemente enrouquecido.

Mas que merda. Eu odiava o controle que aquele metido e arrogante possuia sobre meu corpo.

- Que bom, un – percebi pelo seu tom de voz que ele sorria.

Uma taça foi parar em minha mão livre. Ele que pediu. Despejei o conteúdo todo em minha boca. Era gim. Dei mais uma tragada no cigarro antes de puxá-lo com força pelos cabelos e devorando aquele boca avermelhada que estava implorando por um beijo meu.

Ele deixou um leve gemido escapar quando mordi seu lábio inferior. Meu lado sádico já começava a agir. Eu amava causar dor em meus parceiro principalmente em Deidara. Ele era o único que aceitava e gostava das dores que eu causava.

Antes que eu pudesse agir, ele tirou o cigarro da minha boca e deu uma leve tragada jogando a fumaça em cima de mim.

- Eu quero algo novo, Danna – a voz dele estava mais sexy do que o normal.

Apaguei o cigarro que estava na boca dele e o joguei – literalmente – contra a parede. Comecei beijando seu alvo pescoço. Eu não queria algo novo, eu o queria da mesma forma que sempre tive, gemendo meu nome loucamente.

Seria assim, se ele manhosamente não aproximasse suas mãos de meus ombros como quem não quer nada. Eu odiava o talento que ele tinha para conseguir tudo que desejava, chegava a ser insuportável. Tentei manter meu plano inicial, dando leves chupões em seus pescoço, deixando marcas visíveis.

Mas como sempre ele não se deixou abater e tentou tomar o controle da situação novamente. Começou arranhando minha nuca levemente e foi descendo até as minhas costas, no ponto onde alcançava, arranhando com força agora, o que deixou marcas. PQP! Eu odiava esse loiro. Ele queria algo diferente, pois bem ele teria algo diferente.

Não demorou muito para que o clima terminasse de esquentar e fomos nos livrando de nossas roupas. Eu o virei contra a parede com força, depois de ambos já estarmos nu. As pequeninas mãos alcaçaram meu pau com força, ato que me deixou descontrolado, quase me fazendo gemer.

Sem esperar muito mais, além de que meu pau latejava com tal força que chegava a doer, eu o levantei pelas pernas o apioando em minha cintura, sendo ajudado pela pareder a minha frente. Deidara deixou um leve gemido escapar quando eu o deixei na posição. Pelo visto ele estava gostando da situação.

- Ande logo, un.

Apressado como sempre. Deixei um sorriso escapar. Minha vontade era acabar com minha tensão e possui-lo loucamente, mas minha consciência não deixava, querendo ou não eu me importava com aquele loiro.

Segurando sua cintura, eu o desci aos poucos, com medo de machucá-lo. Eu sentia meu pau entrando com certa resistência enquanto ouvia os gemidos de meu parceiro, sem saber se era de dor ou de prazer. Se bem que Deidara sempre sentiu prazer na dor.

Comecei com movimentos leves, mas não aguentei por muito tempo aquele ritmo lento e o aumentei. Mais gemidos escapara da boca do loiro. Aquilo era música para os meus ouvidos. Seus gemidos se tornavam mais altos e mais intensos a medida que eu aumento o ritmo das estocadas.

- Continue, un.

Se ele queria assim. Eu fiz o que queria fazer desde o começo. O penetrava com tudo sem me importa se estava causando dor ou prazer. Senti o prazer me atingir com força e segundos depois me despejei dentro de Deidara. Eu sabia que ele também atingiu o orgasmo pelo fato de seu semen ter escorrido entre as nossas pernas.

Eu estava deitado, com o loiro em meus braços. Ele me olhava sorrindo travesso. Parece que correspondi as suas expectativas afinal.

- Agora é hora do trablho – seus olhos exibiam o brilho psicotico que eu estava acostumado a presenciar.

Eu sabia que ele não tinha me trazido para aquele lugar só para transar. Dito e feito. Ele pegou uma mala que havia guardado no guarda-roupa. De dentro da mesmo tirou duas pistolas automáticas e uma enorme quantidade de explosivos. Caramba, ele não se cansava de explodir coisas não?

**Saindo da cidade estacionou e disse:  
"Espera aqui por mim"**

Voltamos ao carro, depois de mais alguns amassos enquanto nos recompunhamos, é claro. Até parece que ia deixar de aproveitar aquele corpo frágil e másculo a minha inteira disposição.

Ele me deixou dirigir novamente. Vou começar a ficar mal-acostumado assim, se ele me deixar dirigir a toda hora. Olhei interrogativamente em sua direção, não precisei dizer nada para que ele me compreendesse. Era incrivel a nossa ligação. Nenhum outro homem ou mulher na face da Terra conseguia me entender e ter a cumplicidade que eu tinha com o loiro.

- Eu roubo, você dirige. Simples assim.

E óbvio, ele não me deixou ser completamente feliz quando atravessou a minha frente e sentou-se no banco do motorista. Percebi na hora o que ele queria fazer. Ele estava realmente disposto a roubar e enfrentar os mafiosos. Eu ainda me perguntava porque continuava apoiando essas loucuras. É claro, eu amava aquele idiota. Não que ele tivesse consciência do fato, aliás nunca teria por que jamais vou admitir isso.

Céus, alguém precisava urgentemente ensinar esse babaca a dirigir. Ele dirigia pior que a minha avó e olha que eu sempre achei impossível alguém dirigir pior que ela.

A cidade que paramos não era pequena, todavia também não era grande. Era uma cidade de porte médio, com um bom número de pessoas rondando aos arredores. Deidara estacionou a uma distância considerável do banco. Fiquem me perguntando o por que disso.

- Todo seu – ele me entregou as chaves em mãos. Depositou um selinho sobre meus lábios, pegou a pasta no banco de trás e sai.

**Movimentação estranha e tiroteio  
Um saco de dinheiro voa no banco de trás**

No fundo eu já sabia o que ia acontecer. A adrenalina já começava a correr pelas minhas veias. Pulei para o banco de motorista, girei a chave deixando a carro já pronto para a fuga. Aproveitei os poucos minutos que me restavam para observer o Deidara.

Ele entrou sorridente no banco, como se fosse a pessoa mais normal do mundo. Esse era um dom que eu não possuia. Fazer com que tudo fosse o mais natural possivel. Eu já sentia o clima de tensão no ar. Não que ele estivesse palpável, mas eu já estava acostumado demais aquela rotina.

Uma pequena explosão pode ser ouvida. Eu sorri internamente. Aquele loiro exibicionista realmente não perdia a tola mania de usar explosões até mesmo num simples assunto. Sempre achei que ele tinha necessidade de atenção, de fazer com que tudo gire ao redor do seu umbigo.

Pesssoas saindo desesperada do ambientes... Tiros ecoando no ar... Eu nunca pensei que poderia vivencia aquilo novamente. Eu entrei num caminho sem volta a partir do momento que conheci o Deidara.

Rapidamente ele voltou para onde eu estava, lançando o dinheiro no banco de trás enquanto saltava para o banco de passageiros sem nem abrir a porta. Como sempre ele sorria depois de um assalto bem sucedido.**  
**

**Agora são mais duas horas sem pisar no freio  
Tanque cheio, pé embaixo, não me pega mais**

Eu esperei mais nada para dar partida no carro e sair disparado percorrendo as ruas, outrora pacatas, daquela cidade. Eu realmente me divertia vendo o circo pegar foto. O velocímetro já acusava mais de 80 Km/h e a cada instante eu aumentava a velocidade. Quando alcançamos a estrava eu já estava a mais de 150 Km/h.

O loiro ao meu lado também adorava sentir essa adrenalina pós-assalto. Tudo parecia mais divertido quando corriamos o risco de sermos pegos. Nada nos pararia agora. Nem a falta de gasolina nem os policiais. Alias, na velocidade que eu me encontrava, nada seria capaz de nos parar. Eu também não queria.

Podia reclamar um monte, dizer que finalmente queria ter uma vida normal, mas eu só me sentia feliz desse jeito, fazendo as maiores merdas que alguém poderia fazer e viver essa vida bandita, sempre esperando que a sorte me ajudasse a sobreviver. Acho que essa era a razão pela qual eu era tão apegado ao Deidara. Ele amava o perigo tanto quanto eu.

**Esse destino que de novo me enganou  
Meu primeiro dia livre começou  
Comigo em fuga outra vez**

Ainda na velocidade estrondante que eu estava, peguei-me pensando em como seria se eu não tivesse reencontrado o Deidara

Meu futuro poderia ser diferente? Eu conseguiria viver uma vida normal, sem crimes? Antes de reencontrar minha perdição, eu realmente pensei que poderia modificar meu destino e ser uma pessoa capaz de sem a criminalidade. Eu falhei na primeira oportunidade. Bastava mandar o Deidara pastar e me livrar dele.

O que eu fiz? Aceitei ter aquele idiota de volta na minha vida, ter o calor do corpo dele junto ao meu, sentir-me viril novamente. Só de pensar nisso meu corpo já começava a esquentar.

Meu destino foi traçado no dia que conheci aquele impulsivo, jamais conseguiria viver longe dele e pensar que um dia, o dia em que ele me abandonou e deixou-me ser preso, eu pensei que poderia viver longe dele. Foi uma doce ilusão. Pena que o destino não quis que essa doce ilusão permanecesse.

**Foi numa mesa de bar que a conheci  
Bem no meio do saloon me apaixonei**

_Era uma dia extremamente chuvoso__. Eu estava encharcado. Estava a horas sentindo a chuva a abater meu corpo. Entre no único estabelecimento que poderia entrar aquela hora. Um bar. Era tudo que eu precisava. Uma bebida quente percorrendo minha corrente sangüínea e me aquecendo por dentro. Para minha sorte ou azar, aquele bar possuia um salão de jogos._

_Com o copo de absinto na mão, dirigi-me para lá. __Todos receberam a minha chegada com entusiasmo. Ao que me parecia, falta um jogador na mesa. Eu tinha dinheiro suficiente para isso. Se acabasse? Eu roubaria no dia seguinte oras, eu já estava totalmente mergulhado no mundo do crime._

_Quem estava comandando a jogatina era um homem alto, cabelos alaranjados e com vários pierciers no rosto. Ele foi o único que realmente prestei atenção naquele momentos. Os demais somente registrei alguns pequenos detalhes. Kisame parecia ter guelras no rosto, Hidan um fanático religioso, Kakuzu um obsecado por dinheiro e Itachi possuia orbes muito vermelhos. Até pensei que ele era um viciado._

_Já passava das quatro da manhã. Naquela mesa só resta eu, Itachi e um ser loiro que não consegui analisar._

_- Ganhei – ele parecia triunfante de ter levado mais uma. Eu não aguentava mais ouvir aquela voz melodiosa e não saber a quem ela pertencia. Desviei meus olhos para ele. Eu realmente não deveria ter feito isso._

_Ele vestia um casaco de couro como o meu, só que havia faixas cobrindo seu peito. Seu cabelo estava num penteado um tanto esquisito. Parte preso e parta solto sem contar a longa franja que cobria um lado do seu rosto. Mas não foi isso que mais chamou minha atenção, foi os belos e penetrantes orbes azuis deles. _

_Eu nunca havia visto olhos daquela cor. Eram tão azuis quanto o azul do céu além de exalar uma aura de mistério como se quissesse esconder algo. Eu me perdi na intensidade daquele olhar. Naquele momento eu percebi. Minha vida não seria a mesma coisa sem ele._

**  
E logo na manhã seguinte eu descobri  
Com ela eu não consigo mais viver dentro da lei**

_- Você tem onde ficar? – ele me perguntou depois te ter tirado todo o meu dinheiro._

_É claro que eu não tinha onde ficar e também não iria admitir isso a ele. Estava fora de cogitação. O loiro somente riu e me puxou para fora do lugar. Um fina garo caia no momento. A chuva torrencial já havia passado__. Ele me levou para a pequena pousada onde estava hospedado._

_- Espero que não se importe de dividir a cama comigo – um leve rosado cobriu suas bochechas. Céus, ele não tinha noção do quanto isso poderia ser bom._

_Estavam deitados um do lado do outro meia hora depois. Como nenhum dois dois estava com a minima sono, ficamos conversando e discutindo. Sim, discutindo arte ainda por cima. Acabei descobrindo que além de ser bandido ele também era um incendiário._

_Eu adorei o jeito como nossa discussão terminou. Ele me calou um com beijo. Não cálido, mas sim cheio de lúxuria. Ele não era o primeiro homem da minha vida. Essa foi o motivo pelo qual minha avó me expulsou de casa, por causa da minha opção sexual._

_Eu acordei na manhã seguinte, sozinho na casa. Segundos depois ele saiu do banheiro totalmente vestido e com uma mala de dinheiro pronta. E eu pensando que ele iria pagar a conta da pousada. Mero engano. Ele fugiu sem pagar, sorte que me convidou para fugir com ele antes, senão quem teria que pagar aquela conta seria eu._

_Eu realmente esperava viver descentemente depois daqui, mas descobri ser impossível. Eu já tinha potencial para bandido antes de conhecê-lo. Eu não conseguia viver uma vida normal perto do Deidara. Eu apreciava a companhia do exibicionista mais do que ousava admitir._

**Tanto tempo tinha que eu não via um pôr-do-sol  
Melhor seria sem tanta sirene atrás de mim**

Pensamento do dia que no conhecimos invadiram a minha mente com força total. Depois daquele dia eu não consegui me separar dele, com excessão do tempo que passei na cadeia e incrivelmente não tentei me vingar por causa daquilo. Talvez por que soubesse que ele não tinha feito por mal ou porque eu o amava tanto ao ponto de perdoá-lo.

Eu não saberia dizer e quem queria saber para ser sincero. Olhei para meu incendiário e viu os orbes azuis que eu tanto apreciava se iliminar no olhar pscicótico-apaixonado, como o defini. Ele ficava com essa espécie de brilho no olhar sempre que a confusão começar a se intensificar.

Desviei os olhos por breves segundos para o céu. Estava um avermelhado tão intenso de final da tarde. Eu não acreditava que há menos de 12 horas atrás eu estava preso. E agora estava ali, a 150 Km/h fugindo de uma perseguição policial e com várias viaturas me perseguindo.

Melhor que a sensação de liberdade e adrenilina só se estivesse a sós com meu idiota, aproveitando o belo corpo do mesmo.

**Há muito tempo que eu não via a confusão  
Ficando feia assim**

**E toda hora entra mais um na perseguição**

E para piorar nossa situação, o retardado do Deidara jogava explosivos pela janela do conversível. Sinceramente eu acho que ele nasceu com problemas mentais. Nunca vi um ser gostar tanto de explosivos e explosões como ele.

Isso só fazia com que os policiais ficassem com mais raiva de nós e passesse a nos perseguir mais intensamente. De dez viaturas tinha umas dez nos perseguindo. Otimo besta, você conseguiu piorar a nossa situação mais do que ela já estava.

Se vem que de certa forma eu gostava de sensação de perseguição. A adrenalina era liberada em maior quantidade ao ver a situação ficando cada vez pior. Fazia tempos que não via uma situação ficar tão complicada como agora. E meu pequeno incendiário parece se divertir imensamente com isso.

**Há quase quatro dias dirigindo sem dormir  
E mesmo com a estrada bloqueada  
Ela não pára de sorrir**

Essa perseguição está realmente se tornando divertida. Eu nunca pensei que uma perseguição pudesse ser tão interessante nem que tivesse tanto adrenalina no meu sangue ao ponto de estar dirigindo a tanto tempo sem ter minimo de sono a ponto de não me deixá-lo dominar.

A cada segundo a situação ficava ainda mais complicada. Para piorar, uma barreira policial havia sido montada num ponto mais a frente. Eu não acreditava que o retardado do Deidara tinha deixado a situação chegar naquele ponto. Tudo por causa de sua mania de explodir tudo que vê pela frente. Definitivamente ele tem que aprender a ser menos espalhafatoso.

E incrivelmente ele não se toca do fato. A besta ainda sorria ao ver o nível em que estava a confusão. Eu sempre achei que o loiro possuia neurônios a menos e burrice demais.

**Passando pelo posto de gasolina  
Em meio a um vazamento na tubulação de gás  
Eu vou sentir saudades desses olhos de menina**

Eu não me importei nem um pouco de passar por cima do bloqueio, arriscando o meu proprio destino e o do loiro ao meu lado. Ao que parecia Deidara confiava em mim, pois o sorriso e o olhar ainda estava lá, brilhando especialmente para mim e somente para mim. Eu adorava ter todo esse controle sobre ele.

A perseguição continuou, embora com um número reduzido de viaturas. Era óbvio que eles não iriam desistir de mim e eu não estava disposto a ceder. Somente escutei um leve ruído. Deidara voltou a fumar mais um cigarro. Ao contrário de mim, somente a adrenalina não era o suficiente para deixá-lo acordado.

Uma nova blitz havia se formado. Eu não sabia se o conversível aguentaria mais tanto impacto. A velocidade em que estava não era mais possível parar e procurar uma nova rota. Somente segui pela única alternativa possivel, passando no meio do posto de gasolina.

Percebi o perigo tarde demais. O cheiro de gasolina invadiu minhas narinas, causando-me um acesso de tosse pelo cheiro forte. Meu primeiro pensamento foi Deidara. Virei-me para o loiro ao meu lado. Ele estava numa situação pior que a minha. Seus olhos estavam injetados, demonstrando claramente que ele estava muito mal. Eu queria poder ver a intensidade daquele olhar novamente.

**A ponta de cigarro acesa voa lá pra trás**

Minha agonoia aumentou. Ele estava sofrendo e eu odiava isso. Ele não aguentou mais e largou o cigarro que estava preso entre seus dedos. Mau, mau, mau... Isso não podia acontecer! Por que você não esperou? Por que? Já estavamos quase saindo desse posto.

- Gomenasai, Danna.

Foda-se! Eu já sentia o ar a nossa volta queimando, as chamas atingindo o carro e se alastrando rapidamente em nossa direção. Largei o volante, o puxei para perto e o beijei. Nada mais importava. Eu já estava morrendo mesmo. Precisava sentir a intensidade daquela boca sobre a minha, do sabor indicifrável dos seus lábios, do seu perfume exótico.

Eu estava feliz, mesmo sentindo as chamas consumirem meu corpo, somente por estar com aquele ser que tanto me infernizava e que eu tanto amava.

- Aishiteru – ele me sussurrou poucos segundos antes de morrer. Ele nunca havia dito que me amava antes, eu sentia a necessidade de retribuir nem que fosse uma única vez.

- Aishiterumo – eu não sabia se ele tinha ouvido ou não. Eu realmente não me importava. Só de ter botado para fora eu já estava feliz.

**O meu relógio no minuto em que parou  
Foi achado tão longe de onde estou  
Com ela em paz sem mais ninguém**

Eu deveria ter morrido, mas ainda sim conseguia obeservar parte do cenário onde antes eu estava. Será que eu realmente havia morrido?

- Eu ouvi, un.

Como assim ele ouviu? PQP! Não era realmente para ele ter ouvido minha declaração. Alias, nem sabia por que havia me declarado assim tão de repente.

- Não precisa se abalar, Danna, un. Nós já estavamo mortos mesmo.

Agora que ele falou eu finalmente comecei a acreditar. Nós haviamos morrido naquela explosão. Eu nunca pensei que morreria daquela maneira, nem que morrer fosse tão tranqüilo. Afinal, eu tinha tudo que sempre quis ao meu lado.

Somente bastava ter Deidara ao meu lado para que eu pudesse ser feliz. E eu estava. Ninguém nunca mais iria me perturbar, eu finalmente encontrei a paz que tanto procurava. O estranho era que meus dias ao lado do loiro não eram tranquilos e mesmo assim eu sentia a traquilade.

**Foi numa mesa de bar que a conheci  
Bem no meio do saloon me apaixonei  
E logo na manhã seguinte eu descobri  
Com ela eu não consigo mais viver dentro da lei**

Sem dúvidas eu não me arrependia da vida que tomei. De nenhuma das decisões que a afetaram e isso incluía ter seguido o Deidara. Ainda acho que minha vida não teria metade da graça que teve se não o tivesse perto de mim. Foi ele que alegrou meus dias tristes com meu humor sarcástico e seu olhar intenso.

O incendiário entrelaçou seus dedos entre os meus e sorriu. Um sorriso verdadeiramente feliz, como eu nunca o havia visto dar. Dessa vez foi ele quem me beijou, um beijo cálido e inocente como nunca havíamos dado. De mãos dadas, seguimos rumo ao horizonte, sem ter um destino fixo.


End file.
